Love's Tragedy
by LasagnaLover
Summary: ...I lost a bet. Ok so if I lost i had to write a RusAme paring. And...I lost; ; Russia has loved America for a long time, but does America love him. When he finally confronts America what will happen. And what happens to Russia after America gets in a tragic accident? ONE-SHOT!


I'll never forget the way you smiled. That bright, cocky, and full of hope damn smile. The way I watched you die...and you were still smiling as if trying to show that you were ok. That everything was ok. But sadly, it was not. I was the one to watch you bleed to death, the one to see deep pain fill your eyes. Not England, not France, not even your beloved brother Canada. It was I who had to see your last moments here on earth. It was I who kissed your bleeding lips softly only to feel death's presence coming closer. While you whispered comforting thoughts, I was the real one to feel the pain. Why must you leave me! Don't you see that I care for you, that I could have taken care of you when we had the chance!

You said that you could take it on your own. I chuckled to myself. Well, look were that has gotten you my love. I'm looking down upon your broken body, holding it, weeping for it. You are looking up at me, those blue, determined eyes withered in pain. But you do not lose hope. I know you do not have long to live. We both know that the end is near.

I lay my lips on yours for the last time. The kiss is deep, but lasting. We do not need to breath for air, what air is there left to breath anyway. You wrap your bleeding arms around my neck, but I do not mind. Surrounded by snow and blood, the only thing we care for is that we have each other. The kiss ends when you break apart, panting worse then normal. I take your face into my hands.

"America" I breath. You look back up to me, your hand cupping my cheek.

A memory suddenly flashed through my mind.

_~flashback~_

_Another world conference meeting had just ended. Pointless as always. You are standing there, packing your things away as everybody else leaves. England says a quick goodbye, but it is uncaring as always. As I walk past him I hear the hushed words "git" leave his mouth. Why England is so rude I can not tell. It probably has to do with his pirate past. But, it doesn't matter as I walk up to you with my heart fluttering in my chest. You pause and your blue eyes look up into mine. _

_"Hey," you say, "aren't ya gonna leave with the rest?" I shake my head._

_"No America, I want to ask you something." You raise an eyebrow, "Well?"_

_I hesitate. What was I supposed to say? America I love you do you love me? Will you please love me? Those were all sappy. A snapping sound breaks my thoughts. _

_"What would you say if you found out some one loved you?" I suddenly ask. This seemed to take you back as you give me a confused look. _

_"What?"_

_I sigh, "What would you say if you found out someone loved you?" I repeat. Your eyes look at me in shock then to embarrassment as a slight pinkish tint covers your cheeks. You rub the back of your head with your hand." W-well I would say thanks and-" I cut you off. My lips connect with yours. Your cheeks go from slight pink to full on red. A cute color for you I might add. But after a few seconds you pull away, leaving an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. _

_"Y-you." I cup your red cheek with my hand._

_"America, I love you." _

_This time you look completely shocked. Your eyes goes wide as they proses the info that was just told. After a minute I press your lips against mine again but you do not resist. Our lips move in perfect harmony as you tip your head to the side. You lock your arms around my neck, weaving your hands through my hair as I do the same but curl my finger around that little strand of hair called Nantucket. You practically melt in my arms. _

_The kiss breaks as we gasp for air. Both our cheeks are flushed, but from pleasure. I wrap my arms around you as you place your head onto my shoulder. We stand there in silence, not bothering to fill it. Soon though the silence breaks._

_"America?" I ask. You do not bother moving your head from my shoulders as I do not take my arms away from the embrace. "Yes."_

_"Do you love me, as I love you?" You pause for a moment as if thinking. _

_"...I do love you, I have loved you for a very long time."_

_~Present time~_

"Russia" That is the last time I will hear your voice as you go limp in my arms. Tears well up in my eyes. No, no, NO! You can not leave me! I shake your limp body.

"America, America please dont leave me!"

But it is no use. Your eyes dont blink, they only stare. I can hide it no more as I break into sobs and lay my head upon yours.

"Please...please, I...I love you." And the world goes black.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**...I lost a bet...**

**Don't like writing parings. I was at first starting with something else but it just didn't feel right. Then I thought that maybe I could put something extra in. A TRAGEDY. I know its sad, especially at the end. My stomach still does flips when I read it;_;**

**IM SO SORRY RUSSIA AND AMERICA!**


End file.
